


De belles perspectives d'avenir

by Melie



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-09
Updated: 2008-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cette fois, ça y est : Jack va être pendu ! ... ou pas ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	De belles perspectives d'avenir

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

En entendant la sentence, Jack se passa machinalement la main autour du cou. Il devrait avoir l'habitude, pourtant.

En sortant, il fit un clin d'œil au Commodore.

"Alors, heureux ?"

Les bras croisés, Norrington ne répondit rien, se contentant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Sans doute était-il en train de se demander s'il devait avoir des remords ou non… puis le Commodore fit un signe aux gardes.

"Laissez. Je le reconduis dans sa cellule."

Le bras de Norrington agrippa le sien. Jack ne put retenir un sourire.

"C'est là que vous me laissez m'échapper, Commodore ?  
\- Ne comptez pas là-dessus."

Le pirate soupira.

"Vous savez parfaitement que je vais m'en sortir, pourquoi perdre du temps ?"

Il y eût d'abord un blanc.

"Vous ne vous en sortirez pas. Pas cette fois-ci."

Oh.

Certes, il n'y avait pas de Will dans les parages. Ils n'étaient pas même à Port-Royal. Norrington avait voulu faire au plus vite. A croire qu'il souhaitait véritablement se débarasser de lui…

"Oh, à la longue, vous devriez savoir que j'ai toujours un tour dans mon sac…  
\- Vraiment ? Et comment vous y prendrez-vous cette fois, Sparrow ? Je vous écoute.  
\- Capitaine, corrigea Jack en roulant des yeux. Je pourrais…"

Il s'arrêta brusquement et eût un grand sourire.

"Je pourrais séduire mon geôlier."

Pour son plus grand plaisir, le pirate vit Norrington s'empourprer. Ce cher James.

"Vous… n'oseriez tout de même pas…"

Jack profita des quelques secondes de conclusion pour se rapprocher du Commodore.

"Voyons, James, je ne suis plus à cela près."

Norrington ferma les yeux. Les rouvrit. Et décida manifestement que cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu.

"Avancez, Sparrow.  
\- Capitaine.  
\- Peu importe. Avancez."

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se faisait jeter dans la cellule, sans ménagement. Tiens donc, ce cher Commodore était manifestement perturbé, lui qui se montrait si courtois, d'habitude...

Jack se colla immédiatement aux barreaux.

"James !"

Déjà quelques mètres plus loin, Norrington se figea. Mais ne fit pas demi-tour pour autant.

… aux grands maux les grands remèdes, comme diraient certains…

"… Commodore ?"

Jack put entendre le soupir d'où il était. Enfin, l'autre se retourna, et s'arrêta à un mètre de la cellule.

"Qu'y a-t-il encore ?  
\- Et ma dernière volonté ?  
\- Laissez-moi deviner : un verre de rhum ?  
\- Non, pas cette fois. Si c'est pour de bon…  
\- Quoi alors ?  
\- Approchez.  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?  
\- Allons, James, approchez… je ne peux pas le dire à voix haute. On ne sait jamais qui peut entendre…  
\- Et vous croyez que je vais me laisser avoir comme cela ?  
\- James, je vous rappelle que je serai pendu demain…"

Le pirate tenta de prendre un air abattu.

"… et vous me refuseriez ma dernière volonté ?"

Nouveau soupir du Commodore. Qui s'approcha néanmoins.

Voilà. Juste assez près.

En une seconde, la main de Jack était derrière sa nuque. Fort heureusement, l'espace entre les barreaux étaient juste assez larges. Juste assez larges pour lui permettre d'embrasser son cher Commodore…

Lequel mit quelques secondes avant de se dégager. Tiens donc, on aurait pu croire qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire si facilement…

Jack le vit s'essuyer la bouche, regarder autour de lui d'un air manifestement confus et étourdi, puis quitter la prison à grandes enjambées.

Le pirate soupira d'aise, et alla trouver un coin où s'asseoir.

  
***  


Roulements de tambour. Tiens, même ici, ils en faisaient une cérémonie. Alors qu'ils pourraient aller tellement plus vite…

Jack sourit au bourreau lorsque vint son tour. A le voir, on aurait pu croire que ses perspectives d'avenir étaient tout autres que la pendaison…

Norrington n'avait pas reparu. Il n'était même pas présent. Etrange. On aurait pu croire qu'il tiendrait absolument à assister à l'exécution du pirate qu'il avait tant pourchassé… il avait toujours été là, les fois précédentes.

Etrange. Mais pas si surprenant, en y réfléchissant bien.

"Capitaine, capitaine Jack Sparrow…, maugréa le pirate alors qu'on énumérait pour la énième fois les forfaits qui lui vaudraient la mort, et que pour la énième fois on écorchait son nom. Ca-pi-taine."

Toujours pas de Norrington en vue.

La corde autour du cou, à présent. Dans quelques secondes, ce serait fini… quelques secondes et…

Voilà.

Un sabre qui tranchait la corde - tiens, on aurait dit le sien… - et Jack était libre. Ecrasé par terre, mais libre.

Il se releva rapidement et sourit à son Commodore… quoique, était-il toujours un Commodore sans sa perruque et avec des vêtements pour le moins… malodorants ? On aurait presque cru un pirate…

"Joli déguisement, James."

L'autre l'attrapa par le bras.

"Ne faîtes aucun commentaire, si vous tenez à sortir d'ici."

Le sourire du pirate s'élargit tandis que d'autres gardes les entouraient.

 

***  


Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils étaient bien loin dans le port.

"Je vous l'avais bien dit…  
\- J'ai dit aucun commentaire, Sparrow.  
\- Capitaine. Et nous sommes sortis, je vous le rappelle.  
\- Si jamais…  
\- N'ayez crainte, je n'en parlerai à personne. Ce sera notre petit secret, James…"

Ils marchaient côte à côte, tranquillement. Le meilleur moyen pour ne pas se faire repérer.

"Vous savez que vous êtes encore plus séduisant, sans votre perruque ?"

Norrington garda le regard fixé au loin et fit celui qui n'avait pas entendu. Enfin, il se décida à parler.

"Ils n'auraient pas fait cela proprement.  
\- Oh, vraiment ?  
\- Votre exécution doit avoir lieu à Port-Royal.  
\- Oh… cela signifie-t-il que vous m'arrêtez encore, James ?"

Quelques secondes de silence.

"… quoique, il est vrai que vous n'êtes pas en vêtement de Commodore, donc, en un certain sens…  
\- Je n'occupe pas ma fonction. Très perspicace.  
\- Merci."

Norrington s'arrêta de marcher et le regarda.

"Je vous laisse ici.  
\- Très bien… au revoir, James.  
\- Au revoir, Jack."

Le Commodore-qui-ne-l'était-pas-présentément fit mine de s'en aller. Jack l'agrippa par le bras.

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser passer cela.

Leur baiser fut plus long que le précédent, malgré les bousculades et les regards éberlués des passants.

Norrington fit quelques pas en arrière.

"… au revoir, Capitaine.  
\- Au revoir, James !"

Jack reprit son chemin, les mains dans les poches. Il trouverait bien un navire pour le ramener à Tortugga. Peut-être pousserait-il le vice jusqu'à embarquer sur celui du Commodore ?

Le pirate sourit.

Il l'avait bien dit, qu'il séduirait son geôlier…  
 **  
FIN.**


End file.
